This invention relates generally to packaging of reactive materials, and more particularly concerns the provision of a barrier or barriers between reactive masses, as during extrusion thereof, to block their reaction until such time as they are intermixed, as by kneading.
When two or more thickened, heavy pastes or putty-like masses are laid, placed or extruded adjacent one another, but not in contact, protection against unintentional touching may be required. For positive protection, it is desired that a thin film of plastic material project between the masses, the film preferably being part of or formed by one strip or sheet of the film. This presents problems of barrier formation, barrier insertion into a gap between the masses, and barrier retention in the gap.